Titanic
by Jane L. Black
Summary: e no fim, vão perceber que cada um constrói a sua história, cada um é aquilo em que acredita e se nós acreditarmos, podemos ser tudo.
1. Chapter 1

**1982**

O quarto estava sombrio. As cortinas estavam fechadas e a mulher de cabelos ruivos que estava sentada na cama mal se distinguia na escuridão. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto olhava as cartas que tinha na mão. A letra era levemente inclinada e datavam do inicio do século.

- Lily? – a porta abriu-se e um homem alto, de olhos verdes brilhantes entrou. A mulher sacudiu os longos cabelos ruivos com algumas madeixas brancas e fintou o recém-chegado com os olhos vermelhos. – Sabia que te podia encontrar aqui.

- Estava só a ver umas coisas, Albus. - Lily suspirou e colocou as cartas de volta na caixa que tinha no seu colo. Albus aproximou-se dela e passou-lhe o braço sobre os ombros.

- Vá lá, Lily. Lembraste do que a mãe dizia? – eles sorriram um para o outro e disseram em juntos:

- Para quê chorar se o mal já está feito? – ambos riram e fez-se ouvir uma nova voz na porta.

- A divertirem-se sem mim? – um novo homem entrou no quarto e sentou-se do outro lado de Lily.

- A vasculhar em recordações, James. – respondeu Albus. Com um sorriso maroto no rosto, James retirou a caixa das mãos de Lily e vasculhou-a, divertido.

- Jay! Isso é privado! – ele revirou os olhos.

- A mãe já não está aqui para nos castigar. – ele deu de ombros e segurou uma fotografia bastante antiga entre as mãos.

- Deixa ver isso. – Lily tirou-lhe a foto da mão e a sua boca abriu-se em espanto. – Não pode ser! Albus, olha! – entregou a foto ao irmão mais velho que ficou com a mesma reacção.

- A mãe era a mulher da história. – James ao lado deles riu-se divertido.

- Que história? Estão loucos?

- A história que a mãe nos contava sempre quando éramos pequenos para adormecer. Sobre o romance num grande navio. – explicou Lily com a mesma expressão atónita no rosto.

- Sobre o Titanic? O barco sempre foi real, lembram-se? Existiu e afundou levando com ele milhares de pessoas. – brincou James continuando a vasculhar distraído o caixa.

- Sim, mas a história era sobre dois jovens que se apaixonavam. Eu acho que a mãe era a mulher dessa história! Olha com atenção James! – o homem levantou a contragosto os olhos da caixa que lhe foi imediatamente retirada das suas mãos por Albus.

A foto era a preto e branco e bastante antiga. Os seus cantos estavam estragados e havia manchas por toda a sua superfície. Uma mulher jovem, na casa dos vinte anos, com um vestido luxuoso e cheio de floreios. Tinham um chapéu como mandava a moda na altura e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ela era triste. – murmurou Lily.

- Estás louca Lilian? Ela está a sorrir imenso! – James reclamou, como sempre fazia.

- Os seus olhos mostram o contrário. A mãe sempre dizia que os olhos eram o espelho da alma. – uma mão tocou suavemente no seu ombro.

- Pessoal, vejam isto. – Albus já pousara a caixa e agora segurava um envelope. Era o mais recente. O papel não era tão amarelado e tinha o nome dos três irmãos.

- Devemos abrir? – perguntou receosa Lily.

- Claro. Quer dizer… está endereçada a nós. – Albus abriu a carta e mordeu o lábio temeroso, olhando uma última vez antes de começar a ler:

_James, Albus e Lily,_

_Lamento imenso ter de vos deixar, pois sei que se estão a ler isto é porque já parti para um lugar muito distante. Devem estar bastantes confusos e é por isso que vos escrevi esta carta, para responder a todas as vossas perguntas. _

_Espero poder ensinar-vos tudo de bom que a vida tem enquanto respirar, através das minhas histórias, das minhas lutas por vós e do amor que sinto. Mas o que eu aprendi não foi da maneira mais fácil e é por isso que vos escrevo. Quero que vocês aprendam o que eu aprendi. Durante a minha história vocês vão chorar, vão rir; vão pensar que é uma mentira; vão acreditar que tudo é possível; e no fim, vão perceber que cada um constrói a sua história, cada um é aquilo em que acredita e se nós acreditarmos, podemos ser tudo._

_Eu era jovem, tinha apenas 18 anos. O meu irmão mais velho, Charlie tinha falecido recentemente e deixado á família um enorme conjunto de dívidas que, apesar de o meu pai ser dono de uma grande fábrica e um óptimo homem de negócios, acabou por nos deixar na miséria. O meu irmão Bill já estava casado e por isso eu era a única solução da família. Tinha ficado recentemente noiva de um jovem rico e poderosa, de uma família antiga cheia de posses, chamado Draco Malfoy. Era bonito. Cabelos loiros e uns electrizantes olhos cinzentos. Mas aqueles olhos não me deixavam as pernas a tremer, nem as mãos suadas, nem mesmo o coração a bater que nem um louco. Eram demasiado frios, sem qualquer emoção, mas era necessário para salvar a minha família. _

_No inicio de Março daquele ano, Draco propôs á minha família uma viagem até aos Estados Unidos no maior barco a vapor do mundo que ia fazer a viagem inaugural naquele mês. A minha mãe aceitou imediatamente nem dando tempo ao meu pai para pensar no assunto e foi assim que acabamos por embarcar no RMS Titanic._

_O porto estava cheio de gente e não foi difícil o carro passar pelo meio daquela multidão, muitos deles iam embarcar, mas outros tantos eram apenas familiares e amigos que se queriam despedir dos seus entes queridos que iam partir para a terra prometida, como era chamados os Estados Unidos na altura. Mas no meio de todo aquele alvoroço, não estava propriamente com humor para festejar…_

Lentamente a voz de Albus foi substituída por uma de uma mulher e os três irmãos sentiram a paisagem mudar á sua volta. Atrás deles erguiam-se um enorme navio que fazia qualquer outro barco sentir-se pequeno. As suas roupas transfiguraram-se para ele se confundirem na sociedade londrina daquela altura. Á sua frente parava um carro e dele saía em homem alto e belo, exactamente como a mãe deles havia descrito, mas com uns olhos frios e severos. Mesmo atrás dele vinha uma jovem com uns cabelos ruivos apanhados num coque elegante, o rosto bem tratado e um porte confiante.

Ginerva Weasley era conhecida pela sua força e pela sua coragem. Tinham sonhos que quando contados deixavam qualquer dama da alta sociedadecom os cabelos em pé. Desde andar de avião até percorrer todos os países do mundo só pelo gosto de viajar e de conhecer novos sítios.

- Olhe bem minha querida, porque ali está o nosso futuro. – sussurrou o seu pai ao seu lado. A jovem sorriu-lhe educadamente e um homem com uma enorme máquina fotográfica parou em frente ao grupo.

- Desejam uma fotografia para recordação? – Draco afastou-se de imediato com a mãe empoleirada no seu braço, Bill e a mulher, Fleur, conversavam animadamente enquanto observavam um navio e sua mãe comentava e mirava tudo com uma enorme animação. – São apenas 5 moedas. – Ginerva sorriu para o pai que tirava as moedas no bolso e entregava ao homem.

- Uma da minha filha por favor.

- Papá! Por favor, faça-me companhia.

- Nada disso, minha querida. Já sou velho e não tenho tempo para recordações. Agora a menina vai ter tempo para recordar e para mostrar aos seus filhos e netos. – e dito isto afastou-se para junto da esposa. Ginerva olhou novamente para o fotógrafo e colocou-se em posição.

- Sorria! – e assim o fez.

- Vamos cara irmã. Vamos partir para uma aventura! – Bill riu-se alto e algumas pessoas começaram a olhar para ele. A sua mulher deu-lhe um leve encontrão.

- Bill, comporte-se! – Ginerva e o pai soltaram uma pequena risada ao ver Bill piscar-lhes o olho.

- Sr. Weasley venha! Está na hora do embarque. Venha, minha querida. – Draco aproximou-se e ofereceu o braço a Ginerva, que educadamente recusou. – Muito bem. Sigam-me.

Caminharam por entre a multidão, com Draco a dizer instruções e a contar curiosidades sobre o navio. Ginerva olhava distraída para as pessoas apreciando a diversidade de culturas e estilos. Apreciando um artista de rua, a jovem ficou para trás e quando se apercebeu que estava sozinha. Tentou correr para alcançar os seus acompanhantes quando chocou com um jovem e ambos caíram ao chão.

As pessoas á sua volta pareceram ignorar os dois caídos no chão. Apesar do evidente estatuto alto de Ginerva ninguém pensou que ela estivesse a ser roubada pelo homem que pressionava o seu corpo. Este desenvencilhou-se rapidamente e colocou-se de pé, estendendo a mão para a jovem que ainda estava deitada. Aproveitando a simpatia do estranho, Ginerva colocou-se de pé e sacudiu as suas vestes.

- Lamento imenso, senhora. Estava completamente distraído. – a voz forte e rouca chegou aos ouvidos de Ginerva que sentiu os pelos na sua nuca arrepiarem-se. Era a voz mais sedutora que ela já tinha ouvido e, temerosa, ela ergueu os olhos cor de chocolate.

Ginerva sustou a respiração. Aquele era provavelmente o homem mais belo que ela já tinha tido o prazer de encontrar. Bastante mais alto que ela, que lhe chegava apenas ao peito, de ombros largos. Os cabelos negros estavam rebeldes, espetados em todas as direcções e davam-lhe um ar único, como se ele estivesse estado ao vento durante muito tempo. A boca estava entre aberta e rodeada de uma barba miúda, com apenas um ou dois dias. Mas o que mais a fascinou foram os olhos verdes que a analisavam com intensidade. Ginerva sentiu-se tonta e um desejo louco de saber quem era aquele homem encantador apoderou-se dela.

-Hey, Potter! Não vens? Temos de embarcar! – o jovem á sua frente abriu um sorriso enorme e gritou de volta para um lugar qualquer atrás dela.

- Já vou! Vai embarcar? – Ginerva assentiu de leve e ele abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido novamente.

- Harry! Vamos! – desta vez a voz era feminina e ele acenou para um ponto que ela não podia ver. Casado, era de esperar.

- Então… Até um dia. – a jovem sorriu e respondeu ao aceno dele que começou a correr novamente. Virou-se lentamente, temendo o que iria ver, e soltou um suspiro de decepção quando o viu passar a mão pela cintura de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e compridos.

- Ginerva! Até que enfim! – Draco estava ao seu lado e segurava possessivamente o seu braço. A ruiva soltou-se suavemente e o seu noivo contorceu o rosto numa expressão de dúvida. – Por vezes penso que tem nojo de mim, Ginerva.

- Não qualquer asco á sua pessoa. Limito-me a seguir os meus valores. Estamos noivos, Draco, não casados.

- Como queira Ginerva. Um dia ainda a vou ver implorar pela minha ajuda. Vamos. – ele começou a furar a multidão, mas a jovem ainda deitou mais um olhar ao estranho que a tinha derrubado. Estava rodeado de outros jovens. A mulher era a única no grupo e quando um rapaz ruivo se aproximou ela caiu-lhe nos braços e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Ginerva sorriu. Afinal ele não era casado.

… _Havia algo naquele jovem que me tinha mudado. Com ele sentia tudo que lia nos livros que costumava carregar comigo. Os meus joelhos tremeram tanto que eu temi falecer ali, nos braços daquele homem forte e sedutor. Sabia que a minha vida tinha mudado para sempre. Ele tinha mudado a minha vida para sempre. Aquele homem, Harry Potter._

* * *

**_N.A.: _**mais uma aposta minha. vamos ver aonde vai dar. tem alguma parecenças com o filme, mas não muitaas! espero que gostem, vou tentar actualizar isto o mais rapido possivel! queria só dedicar toda esta fic a duas pessoas que acreditam em mim e me apoiam bastante: o meu melhor amigo e a victoria, que sempre me aconcelha e me ajuda quando preciso. bem, não se esqueçam das rewies! beijinhos.

_Jane L. Black_


	2. Chapter 2

_No segundo dia de viagem eu já estava aborrecida. Tinha passado a manhã com a minha mãe e a mãe de Draco a discutir os pormenores do casamento e mal tive oportunidade, depois de almoço, escapuli-me para o convés. Estava apinhado de gente e não foi difícil misturar-me na multidão…_

Ginerva agarrou nas barras que impediam que uma pessoa mais descuidada de cair no oceano e inspirou o cheiro do mar. Fechou os olhos e imaginou-se numa praia sozinha, sem ninguém para a atormentar, sem ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer e principalmente sem _casamentos_.

A ruiva abriu novamente os olhos, sabendo que essa realidade nunca existiria. Suspirou e girou sobre si mesma preparando-se para voltar para a sua tortura, sabia que não tardaria muito até o seu noivo vir á sua procura.

Enquanto caminhava distraída, Ginerva embateu em algo, mas ao contrário do dia anterior, não foi de encontro ao chão. Umas mãos fortes e calejadas seguraram-na e ela viu-se mais uma vez presa naqueles olhos verdes que tanto a tinham encantado.

O homem que ela havia "conhecido" no dia anterior sorria divertido e ela sentiu-se corar.

- Parece que estamos destinados a encontros atribulados.

- Parece que sim, Sr.…

- Harry Potter, mas penso que já sabia. – Ginerva pensou que não era possível corar mais, mas pelos vistos sim. Ficou da tonalidade dos seus cabelos. "_Óptima ideia, Ginerva! A fazer de tomate á frente de um homem completamente lindo!_" Decidida a recompor-se, a ruiva afastou o olhar para se libertar do poder que Harry emitia e inspirou profundamente.

Quando se sentiu calma, olhou em frente e estendeu a mão.

- Ginerva Weasley, muito prazer. – Harry segurou na sua mão e, curvando-se ligeiramente, beijou-a. A ruiva tentou controlar o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo devido àquele pequeno e simples contacto.

- Posso ter o prazer da sua companhia enquanto caminho? – incapaz de falar, Ginerva assentiu com a cabeça e ambos começaram a andar.

No inicio, Harry limitou-se a fazer um monologo, mas a ruiva rapidamente se juntou a ele.

Ginerva descobriu que ele perdera os pais quando tinha apenas um ano de idade e que fora criado pelos tios até aos onze anos, que foi quando conheceu Hermione, a mulher com quem o havia visto no dia anterior, e se tornou o seu melhor amigo. Viajou com ela e a família dela até voltar para a sua terra natal, onde conheceu Ronald, o ruivo, que se apaixonou por Hermione. Agora partiam todos em busca de uma vida nova na América.

- A Hermione a família são ciganos, não no sentido de roubar nem nada. Apenas viajam muito e tem as crenças deles. – sorriu de um modo misterioso. – Acho que isso também me torna cigano. – a ruiva não pôde conter uma gargalhada. Harry assemelhava-se mais ao príncipe encantado que ela ouvia falar nos contos de fada do que a um cigano. - E a Miss Weasley?

- Ginerva, por favor. – o moreno sorriu e assentiu. – Bem, o meu pai era dono de uma fábrica, que foi obrigado a vender para pagar as dívidas que o meu irmão Charlie nos deixou e agora aqui estou eu. A preparar o meu casamento com Draco Malfoy. – a ruiva suspirou.

- Bem, isso é o que se pode chamar de resumo perfeito. – Ginerva levantou o olhar, sorrindo para ele. Mas o seu sorriso depressa morreu ao ver uma cabeleira loira no meio da multidão.

Draco Malfoy era inconfundível. A ruiva podia ver o seu rosto procurando ansiosamente por alguém. Harry reparou no seu olhar e procurou na multidão por alguém, apesar de não saber muito bem quem.

- O meu noivo… - murmurou Ginerva. Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela, que ficou confusa.

- Confie em mim… - ele pediu. A ruiva assentiu e segurou a mão dele. Com um sorriso misterioso, Harry começou a correr puxando Ginerva. – Por aqui! – eles desceram umas escadas, e quando o moreno sentiu que estavam a salvo, sentou-se e começou a rir. A ruiva deitou a mão ao coração e tentou respirar mais calmamente.

- Podia ter avisado que íamos correr. – ele riu ainda mais alto.

- Assim qual seria a piada? – a ruiva fulminou-o com um olhar, mas ele não se deixou afectar. Levantou-se e segurou novamente a mão dela. Puxou-a pelo corredor ainda rindo. Ginerva ouviu vozes e quis parar e perguntar ao jovem aonde a levava, mas algo lhe dizia que podia confiar nele.

- Harry!

- É o Harry!

- Ele voltou!

Ginerva nem teve tempo de pensar. Ambos foram imediatamente rodeados de crianças. Todas pareciam conhecer o jovem e todas lhe pediam atenção. Uns quantos rapazes pediam-lhe para os ensinar a jogar às cartas, umas raparigas queriam que ele lhes contasse histórias de príncipes de terras longínquas, outras queriam que saltasse á corda e tinham umas mais novas que queriam que ele brincasse às bonecas com elas. Mas tinha uma, de cabelos loiros, que poderiam ser bonitos se fossem bem tratados, que fintava Ginerva com uns olhos azuis-claros, cor do céu.

- És a namorada de Harry? – a pergunta atraiu a atenção de todas as outras crianças, que se aperceberam pela primeira vez da presença da ruiva. Esta engoliu em seco e olhou para o seu acompanhante. Ele limitou-se a sorrir e encostar-se na parede com um ar divertido.

- Não. – eles continuaram a olhar para mim. _Uma desculpa rápida, Ginerva! Rápido!_ – Sou a serva dele. – as crianças ficaram todas chocadas e olharam de Ginerva para o moreno que agora a fintava intrigado. A ruiva soltou uma gargalhada, segurou nas saias e saltou para cima de uma cadeira que estava ali perto. Inclinou-se e fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem, o que eles fizeram rapidamente. – É que Harry é um pirata!

- Oh! – ela conteve o riso ao ver a cara de surpresa deles. Harry agora estava verdadeiramente chocado.

- Ele prometeu-me muitos tesouros se eu viesse aqui, só tinha de vos fazer desaparecer a todos! – eles abriram ainda mais os olhos e Ginerva soltou um riso maligno. – É que sabem… Eu sou uma bruxa! – as crianças começaram a gritar e fugiram. Umas esconderam-se nas cabinas, algumas atrás de adultos, mas a pequena que tinha começado esta história ainda estava no mesmo sítio, com um sorriso irónico no rosto. Ginerva deixou cair a faceta de bruxa e olhou para ela curiosa. – Não tens medo. – a rapariga abanou a cabeça. – Então?

- Não acredito que sejas uma bruxa. – ela aproximou-se de Ginerva e observou bem o seu rosto. – Pareces mais uma fada ou uma princesa. – a ruiva engasgou-se e quase caiu da cadeira. Harry apanhou-a mesmo a tempo , ambos ficando com os rostos a centímetros.

Harry conseguia sentir a respiração acelerada de Ginerva na cara e sentiu-se desfalecer, mas, sabendo que a magoaria, manteve-se firme. A ruiva corou e desenvencilhou-se dos braços do seu "salvador".

As crianças tinham-se aproximado novamente curiosas. Ginerva suspirou e procurou o olhar de Harry, ele assentiu.

- Rapazes! Vamos jogar às cartas? – o grupo ficou diminuído, enquanto todos os rapazes e algumas raparigas seguiram Harry. Sem saber o que fazer, Ginerva olhou as raparigas que continuaram a observa-la.

- Querem ouvir uma história? – todas elas assentiram. A ruiva olhou á sua volta para procurar um local com o suficiente espaço para todas se acomodarem. Como se lhe lessem os pensamentos, as raparigas, seguraram a sua mão e guiaram-na pelo corredor. Entraram num pequeno quarto, bastante atulhado e com várias camas. Era muito mais sujo que o de Ginerva e definitivamente mais pequeno. A jovem ficou chocada. No quarto dela caberiam dez pessoas e ela dormia lá sozinha e ali cabiam três muito a jeito e tinha no mínimo 6 camas. Harry estava num canto com os seus seguidores e segurava um baralho de cartas que ele movimentava com mestria enquanto falava.

Ginerva sentou-se numa cama e ficou a olhar para as raparigas que se sentaram no chão.

- Humm… - hesitou. – O que é que vocês querem ouvir?

- Uma história de amor! – uma rapariga morena, e bastante suja, disse com um ar sonhador.

- Com piratas!

- E princesas! – Ginerva puxou pela sua imaginação.

- Era uma vez, uma princesa…

- Chamada… Como é teu nome mesmo? – ela ficou a olhar para a rapariga loira atrevida. _Pensa Ginerva. Um apelido, rápido! Não as queres assustar!_

- Ginny… - a ruiva olhou Harry, que sorria. Ele tinha percebido o seu dilema. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Então, era uma vez uma princesa chamada Ginny… - as raparigas olharam ansiosamente para a ruiva. – Que vivia presa numa torre. O homem que a tinha prendido era o seu noivo, que era muito ciumento e… - Ginerva parou. _E o quê?_

- E não queria que nenhum homem visse a Ginny, pois tinha medo que a roubassem, porque ela era extremamente bela. – a voz de Harry soou do outro lado do quarto.

- Pois, isso. Bem, mas a princesa estava muito triste, porque já á muitos anos que via da janela da torre o mar, e nunca esteve lá perto. Uma noite a cidade dela foi atacada por piratas! – as crianças abriram a boca de espanto. Já nenhuma prestava atenção a Harry, que observava encantado Ginerva. – E eles raptaram a princesa e… e… - Ginerva perdeu-se a olhar para os profundos olhos de Harry. Ouviu um suspiro irritado e a rapariga intrometida levantou-se.

- Sai daí. Vai lá para junto do teu príncipe que eu conto uma história. Observa e aprende. – atordoada, a ruiva levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. A garota clareou a voz e sorriu. – Já no barco, Ginny estava infeliz, porque não conseguia sequer ver o mar, pois mantinham-na prisioneira no convés. Todas as noites ia lá um homem servir comida para a princesa, mas ela nunca lhe via o rosto. Uma noite ela arriscou e resolveu conversar com ele. Na primeira noite, ele nada falou, apenas olhou para ela com uns penetrantes olhos verdes que a deixaram atordoada. – Ginerva corou e evitou olhar para o homem a seu lado. – Na segunda noite ele falou para ela, mas ela ficou com medo e então não respondeu. Na terceira noite Ginny pediu para ele contar histórias sobre o mar e assim ele o fez. Todas as noites ele ia lá, levava comida e contava histórias. Em pouco tempo se apaixonaram e o jovem pediu ao capitão que liberta-se a rapariga. Foi então que Ginny obteve a sua liberdade. Mas como ela não conhecia o seu misterioso contador de história procurou por ele no navio inteiro e acabou por encontrar um jovem com uns poderosos olhos verdes que ela percebeu que era a "voz". Ela perguntou o nome dele que respondeu, na mesma voz que a deixava encantada: "Harry". - Harry conseguia sentir Ginerva mesmo ao seu lado a mexer-se inquieta. Aquela história contada por aquela criança inocente estava a dizer mais do que eles queriam. Ele podia sentir a atracção que os atravessava, mas não passava disso. Ela era de outro e Harry nunca a poderia ter. – Ginny e Harry casaram pouco tempo depois, mas o antigo noivo dela ainda a procurava e foi então que encontrou o barco pirata que lhe tinha roubado a princesa. Ele tentou leva-la de volta, mas ela amava Harry então recusou-se a partir. Houve uma batalha e Harry foi atingido mortalmente, mas antes de se deixar levar pela escuridão, fez Ginny prometer que seria feliz sem ele. Apesar de sofrer por o seu amado ter morrido, Ginny fugiu para muito longe e foi quando descobriu que esperava um filho de Harry. – Todos olhavam a rapariga com os olhos bastante abertos. Ela tinha talento. Era uma história infantil, mas mesmo assim tocante. – O seu noivo nunca mais apareceu, mas ela descobriu que ele acabou na miséria. Quando o seu filho nasceu, Ginny deu-lhe o nome de Harry, com o pai. Os anos foram passando e á medida que Harry crescia ele perguntava pelo pai, até que Ginny sem saber o que responder, disse-lhe: Meu querido, tu és filho do mar. E assim, ele cresceu acreditando nisso e sabendo que um dia reencontraria o pai. FIM! – Ginerva e Harry estavam mudos. Ainda não podiam acreditar na história que a miúda tinha contado. A ruiva tinha mesmo lágrimas nos olhos.

Quando se preparavam para falar, ouviram ao longe uma campainha e as crianças saíram a correr. Era o sinal: que deveriam ir jantar.

- Eu tenho de voltar. – murmurou Ginerva após algum tempo. Harry assentiu e levantou-se. Estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou.

Caminharam juntos e ainda de mãos unidas. Pararam junto a uma porta e após suspirar, Harry disse:

- Esta porta vai dar a um corredor de 1ª classe. Começa no quarto 523, suponho que seja o suficiente para chegares ao teu quarto.

- Sim. – ela murmurou.

- Eu… - disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo. Harry sorriu e fez sinal para ela falar.

- Eu gostei muito desta tarde.

- Eu também… Ginny. – Ginerva não conteve um sorriso. Aquele nome soava tão bem nos lábios dele.

- Espero repetir em breve…

- Claro que sim! – a voz de Harry soou bastante animada. Ela queria continuar a falar com ele. Era melhor do que nada.

- Bem, tenho de ir. – ela abriu a porta, mas antes de ir virou-se. – Obrigado por tudo. – e beijou o rosto de Harry. Após ela fechar a porta, ele levou a mão ao sítio onde ela o tinha beijado e sorriu sonhadoramente. Sentia-se bobo, mas não ligou.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos e começou a descer as escadas, assobiando uma pequena melodia, sentindo-se o homem mais feliz á face da terra.

_Depois daquela tarde eu não queria perder o contacto com ele. Fechei-me no quarto e recusei-me a jantar. Se visse Draco a tarde perderia todo o encanto. Concentrei-me em Harry e todas as atitudes que ele tinha tomado naquele dia. Sentia-me miserável por viver em tão boas condições enquanto existiam pessoas mesmo debaixo do meu quarto a dormir sem nenhum privilégio. Mas nem mesmo isso abalou a minha felicidade. A história que a rapariga tinha contado povoou os meus sonhos e de uma coisa ela tinha razão: os olhos de Harry eram realmente encantadores. _

* * *

**N.A.: **Desculpem a demora e o capítulo fraquinho :s mas tive exames e depois comecei uma nova fic,**_ Paperweight_**, em conjunto com a **Cah Bigaiski.** Está no meu perfil em inglês e no dela em português. É Alec/Rennesme, um shipper do Twilight. Quem estiver interessado pode ler (:

Bem, vou de férias dia 16 e só volto dia 30, vou tentar actualizar o próximo capitulo antes de ir, mas não prometo nada :x fiquei muito contente com as duas reviews que recebi :D Obrigado Luu e Sophie *.*

Mas espero receber mais. Uma escritora que recebe reviews é uma escritora inspirada (:

Até ao próximo capitulo.

Beijinhos

**JaneLBlack :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Na manhã seguinte, levantei-me bem cedo. Ia tentar sair do quarto antes que algum dos meus familiares ou Draco acordassem. Queria encontrar novamente Harry. Mas o destino não estava a meu favor naquele dia..._

Ginerva fechou cautelosamente a porta atrás de si e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, quando uma mão envolveu o seu braço, fazendo-a virar-se bruscamente.

O rosto de Draco Malfoy estava impassível, mas a ruiva sabia que ele fervia por dentro.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Fazer o meu desjejum.

- Será que me daria a honra de a acompanhar? – Ginerva abriu a boca para recusar, mas como no dia anterior tinha fugido dele acho melhor não abusar da sorte.

- Claro, seria um prazer. – sorrindo satisfeito, Draco largou a noiva, que começou a caminhar apressada em direcção á porta que dava para o exterior. Sentou-se em uma das mesas enquanto o loiro dava instruções a um dos criados. Depois de se sentar em frente a Ginerva, começou a observá-la.

A ruiva olhava ansiosamente para todo o lado enquanto batia rapidamente com o pé no chão. Ele segurou a sua mão, assustando-a.

- Ansiosa, minha cara? – ela olhou para ele confusa e ele apontou para o pé dela que ia de encontro ao chão. Ela sorriu nervosa.

- Estou apenas com fome. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Aí vem o nosso pequeno-almoço. – um empregado serviu-os e foi embora sem uma palavra. Talvez tivesse sentido a tensão e quisesse desaparecer dali. Ginerva começou a comer sentindo-se sempre observada por Draco, que mantinha o silêncio.

- Lord Tom? – Draco levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até um homem que acabara de entrar na varanda. Ginerva observou rapidamente o recém-chegado. Alto, cabelo negro, forte e bem vestido. Até poderia ser bonito se não fossem os olhos negros carregados de ódio e rancor.

- Draco Malfoy. É um prazer encontrá-lo.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Lord Tom. Gostaria de se sentar comigo e com a minha noiva? – Tom pareceu notar Ginerva pela primeira vez e, enquanto o seu olhar a analisava, a ruiva sentiu-se muito tentada a fugir. Ele concordou levemente e sentou-se ao lado dela. – Ginerva, querida, este é Lord Tom Riddle. Ele e o meu pai eram muito amigos e tinham negócios juntos. Tom, esta é a Miss Ginerva Weasley, minha futura esposa. – Tom sorriu sedutoramente enquanto acenava a Ginerva que retribuiu o cumprimento indiferente. Só conseguia pensar em escapar de Draco Malfoy e encontrar-se com Harry. Esquecer os problemas todos, mas alguém lá em cima tinha uns problemas com ela. Estava prestes a pedir licença para sair, quando a minha mãe e a mãe de Draco cruzaram a porta.

- Ginerva, minha filha! Procuramo-la por todo o lado! Ontem desapareceu sem conseguirmos terminar o que queríamos… - a ruiva encarou a mãe e suspirou.

O dia passou lentamente e quando fechou a porta do quarto para se preparar para o jantar não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e deixou que estas lhe corressem livremente pelo rosto.

Não podia aguentar mais uma conversa sobre o vestido, ou sobre flores, ou sobre padres… só queria poder gritar que não se iria casar com Draco, que queria ser livre, que queria aprender a pilotar e a conduzir, mas não podia. Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar-se.

Vestiu-se o mais lentamente que pode e caminhou até ao salão ainda mais calmamente. Bill e Fleur estavam no alto das esperavam calmamente por ela. O seu irmão mais velho parou-a e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

- Seja o que for que se esteja a passar, seja qual for a decisão que tomares, eu estarei sempre ao teu lado. – ela abraçou-o e ele retribuiu fortemente. Foram separados por Fleur, que apesar de gostar muito da cunhada, estava a começar a ficar incomodada com os olhares que deitavam ao trio. O marido sorriu-lhe e beijou-a delicadamente.

Enquanto se sentavam, Fleur não pode deixar de se sentir sortuda. Tinha em Bill o marido perfeito. Era esforçado, bonito, carinhoso, preocupado e acima de tudo, amava-a. Olhou para Ginerva do outro lado da mesa e não pode deixar de sentir pena dela. A cunhada era bonita. Os cabelos ruivos flamejantes eram compridos e brilhantes, os olhos castanhos eram calorosos e tinha uma pele limpa e cuidada. Desviou o olhar para Draco Malfoy. Não era um homem feio, era sem duvida charmoso, mas tinha uma personalidade fria que em nada combinava com a impulsiva jovem Weasley. Talvez aquele jovem de cabelos rebeldes fosse mais o género da pequena ruiva. Ela tinha observado o encontro dos dois na altura do embarque e no dia anterior, quando a mesma fugira á mãe e á futura sogra. Mais ninguém reparara, excepto Fleur, que podia sentir a atracção dos dois ao longe.

Suspirou. Era uma batalha perdida. Mr e Mrs Weasley precisavam do dinheiro e o Malfoy nunca deixaria Ginerva acabar com o noivado. Tentou concentrar-se na conversa que fluía pela mesa e percebeu que aquele não seria o último sacrifício da cunhada.

- Viver em Nova Iorque vai ser uma experiencia única. A cidade, o movimento… - Draco Malfoy falava sonhador, mas Ginerva, que fora resgatada dos seus pensamentos devido a estas palavras, interrompeu-o.

- Na cidade? Mas… eu pensei que fossemos viver no campo! – o seu olhar era de puro desespero. A ruiva precisava de espaço para se movimentar e silêncio para conseguir pensar, não de ruas com carros e barulhentas.

- Obviamente que não, Ginerva. Ir a Nova Iorque e viver no campo é o mesmo que ir até Veneza e não percorrer os seus canais. – a jovem sentiu as lágrimas toldarem a sua vista e pedindo licença saiu da mesa. Caminhou sem destino definido pelos corredores e quando abriu uma porta e sentiu a leve brisa do oceano bater no seu rosto, desabou totalmente. A maquilhagem sujava-lhe o rosto, mas não se importava. Começou a correr e só parou na popa.

Segurou as grades e começou a trepar devagar aparentando estar mais calma do que estava. Nunca tinha considerado o suicídio, mas ela simplesmente não aguentava mais.

Quando parou do outro lado, olhou para baixo. O grande navio cortava a água, forte e velozmente, segundo os padrões da jovem, e as fortes hélices deixavam um rasto atrás de si. A ruiva suspirou e preparou-se para saltar, quando uma voz se fez ouvir atrás de si.

- NÃO! – de todas as pessoas que poderiam aparecer, Harry fora a única criatura viva que por ali passava. – Ginerva? – ela assentiu ainda de costas. – Podia por favor passar para este lado?

- Não… - ela recusou num fio de voz. Harry suspirou.

- Por favor? – Ginerva fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se. Sabia que ela a faria fraquejar.

- Não. – a voz saiu-lhe tremula. O jovem aproximou-se lentamente.

- Sabe, de todas as pessoas nunca pensei que a Ginerva fosse fraca o suficiente para cometer suicídio. – ofendida ,ela virou-se rapidamente, perdendo o equilíbrio. Soltou um grito e fechou os olhos, esperando a morte.

Mas nunca chegou a tocar na água. Uma mão grande e calejada rodeou o seu pulso e puxou-a. Sentiu que embateu em algo duro e depois uma pequena queda e um gemido de dor.

Abriu um olho e viu uma camisa branca. Cuidadosamente abriu o outro e ergueu o rosto. Harry olhou-a com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Está bem, Ginerva? – a ruiva assentiu. Sabia que tinha de se levantar, mas estar nos braços de Harry era a experiencia mais maravilhosa que ela já tinha vivido e não planeava sair de lá tão cedo. Sorriu-lhe.

-Sim, graças a si. – mexeu-se de modo a olha-lo nos olhos. As mãos de Harry apertaram a sua cinta e a ruiva conteve um gemido. Os seus lábios quase se tocavam, as respirações ofegantes confundiam-se e os olhares estavam presos um no outro.

Ginerva ergueu a mão e tocou nos cabelos do jovem, foi quando iluminada pelas luzes do convés, algo brilhou: o seu anel de noivado. Como se tomada por um choque, levantou-se e virou-se de costas, tentando recompor-se.

Harry levantou-se logo a seguir a ela. Olhou a figura frágil e desprotegida á sua frente e sentiu um calor preencher o seu peito. Queria toma-la nos braços e faze-la esquecer os problemas; queria faze-la sua e nunca mais a deixar partir… foi então que a verdade o atingiu como um balde de água fria: esta completa e irremediavelmente apaixonado por Ginerva. Suspirou derrotado. A única vez que se apaixonara tinha de ser por alguém que era inalcançável.

Sabia que a ruiva também o queria, mas sentia-se presa ao noivo e em divida para com a família. Aproximou-se lentamente e envolveu a sua cintura e ela encostou-se ao seu peito com um suspiro cansada.

- Eu não quero que desista da vida. – ele murmurou junto do seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo da jovem. – Existem tantas coisas maravilhosas para ver no mundo. – Ginerva virou-se para ele e colocou as mãos no seu peito. Sentiu os músculos contraírem-se perante o seu toque.

- Eu não posso. Eu tenho obrigações para com a minha família. O meu destino está selado. – ele fez uma careta.

- O futuro é daqueles que se atrevem. – Ginerva olhou para ele, assustada. – Você pode fazer tudo, basta querer. – o olhar da ruiva perdeu-se na escuridão. Ele aproximou-se novamente. – Conte-me tudo. O que faria, aonde iria… Conte-me tudo Ginny. – ela sorriu e tentou ignorar os arrepios que a percorriam. Falou durante quase uma hora, em que ele a observava fascinado. Quando finalmente se decidiram a entrar, ele parou-a e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

- Se tivesse saltado, eu saltava atrás de si. – ela abriu a boca espantada.

- Você é louco! – ele riu com gosto.

- Não interessa. A partir de agora é assim, se você saltar, eu também salto. – ele sorriu sinceramente e ela não pode deixar de retribuir.

..._Naquela noite, eu fui de Harry. As estrelas, a lua, o oceano… tudo era mínimo comparado ao brilho e força do seu penetrante olhar verde, que me deixava encantada e me fazia querer atirar tudo para trás e ficar com ele…_

* * *

_**N.A.:** _Desculpem a demora! Andava pouco inspirada, mas esta semana vi o filme do Titanic e ontem estava na aula a pensar nisso quando este capitulo saiu isto xD

a famosa frase do jack que me faz chorar cada vez que penso: Se tu saltares, eu também salto. não podia deixar de a incluir.

Bem, queria corrigir um erro meu. No inicio da fic disse que o titanic partira no final de março, quando na verdade, ele partiu em Southampton, Inglaterra, dia 10 de Abril de 1912 e embateu no iceberg dia 14 de Abril do mesmo ano, afundando-se no dia 15. Como me esqueci deste pequeno promenor, vamos supor que a Ginerva e o Harry embarcaram no Titanic dia 9 de Abril de 1912, ou seja, a viagem vai ter mais um dia que normal, por ainda temos a famosa cena do carro ~~ bem, não vou dizer mais nada 444 espero publicar o proximo capitulo, e penultimo (espero eu), na proxima semana :b

beijinhos a todas aquelas que sonham com um Jack Dawson (ELE É MEU +65) ou com um Harry Potter! Já agora, qual deles preferem? 444


End file.
